One Twist Is All It Takes
by Jinxofthedesert
Summary: (spoilers for Twilight Princess ending) At the end of their quests, Ganon and Link have their normal face off, but, in the end, it's not Link that does the desert king in. Time to understand Zant's version of how it all went down.


There was no reason to disguise the fact that the wound securing his death, had most certainly hurt. Even now, Zant could feel the pain curling throughout his being as he lay there, fully aware that, currently, in the center of his body, was a vast wound. A wound that was festering, bleeding and showing his intestines to the world. Indeed, he knew that he'd become a million pieces of twilight so he knew the feeling of pain was all in his head for his body no longer existed in the living world.

He was dead. That was an undeniable fact.

However, death wasn't what currently agitated him. What _did_ agitate him was how he'd come to acquire such life-ending wounds. He knew, the moment Midna had shot the hand from her head at him, that it would be his undoing, and yet . . . he hadn't expected it beforehand. He'd cursed her with that form so she wouldn't be a bother to their plans, and yet, with such simplicity she had ended it. Damn that woman!

But Zant couldn't help but smile, though dead, he knew that death wouldn't have him in its cold grip for long. He was the servant of a god. A god of strength, lust, and undeniable power. One that he'd come to faithfully serve since the day he'd brought the Twili into his graces and granted him power well beyond his own. He had both faith and confidence that Ganondorf would soon resurrect him. After all, Zant had happily done his bidding without question and had been the perfect follower, practically his second in charge! He'd definitely earned this.

Undoubtedly, Ganondorf would bring him back, and then, oh yes, _then_ he'd have the pleasure of feeling that little imps throat snapping in his grip. He'd put up with that woman long enough and he felt he deserved to be the one to deal that final blow.

Any second now, life would bring his battered body back together and he'd feel the ground beneath his feet again. Breathe in the bittersweet air and assist his wonderful god in taking down both the hero (he consciously spat at the very thought of him) and the imp (from his perspective, she no longer deserved to be addressed as anything other than that). He was so ready for battle, he could smell the bloodshed already, feel the snap of bone and the beam of satisfaction from god.

. . . . .

The Twili waited, his smile lessening with each minute that passed him by.

What was taking his god so long?

Zant opened his eyes, confused at the prolonged wait. He should be back by now, facing off with Midna (winning, of course) and standing side by side with Ganondorf. His god, who was thankful for his assistance. His god, who saw him as more than a means to an end. His god, who had promised him countless things. Where was he?

Zant did not understand.

The Twili opened his eyes. He found himself floating among the clouds, the fields surrounding Hyrule lay below him, appearing desolate of life. It took Zant a second to realize that, although he no longer held claim to a body, he could feel his eyes blink. Suddenly curious, he brought up a hand in order to exam it, he frowned, finding the appendage a scattered mass of twilight. He truly no longer existed in physical form.

Face grim, Zant turned his attention back to the land of Hyrule, the twilight making it appear dull. He skimmed over the town where the people remained in soul-like form, they mattered little to him at present. Hell, he'd never cared for them even at the start, similar to that of his own people. His yellow eyes fell to the castle, tall and wicked looking in the gloom. Any other time, Zant would have smiled at the sight, yet his face remained passive in light of it. .

His body, only a mass of twilight, followed his command when the Twili made a movement in the direction of the castle. He needed to be there. He had to know why his god was taking so long. There had to be a reason for such a prolonged delay. He was the wind and Zant found no problem in ghosting through the walls of the castle, down multiple hallways and, finally, into the great hall that he'd been in only hours before.

He barely glimpsed the other three in the room, his piercing gaze landing instantly on his god. The large man currently sat in the chair that the Princess had once called her own, he was dignified and awe-inspiring from here. For a second, Zant forgot that he was impatiently waiting to be brought back to life, and merely stared. Never had he seen him in this form, only ever witnessing the mass of flame coming to him in a time of need. Even like this, Ganondorf was still so god-like. Times like this, Zant was proud to be his willing servant.

Suddenly Ganondorf stood up, his cape billowing out behind him. He stared down the two who Zant had barely registered-now he took a quick look-frowning at the sight of the hero and that damned imp!

"Your people have long amused me, Midna." Zant's mouth twitched, wanting to explain that the imp didn't deserve to be called by her given name, even if it no longer held her title of royalty. But he knew he was nothing more than a shadow, they couldn't see or hear him-

Wait, Ganondorf had been amused by them?

"To defy the gods with such petty magic, only to be cast aside . . . How very pathetic." Zant stood there, his eyes wide as he took in his god. His people were amusing? Meaning that he was amusing? And _petty magic_? The Twili found himself grinding his teeth together, fangs digging into his bottom lip in a sudden burst of anger.

Was his god insulting him? HIM?

"Pathetic as they were, though, they served me well. Their anguish was my nourishment." It was in that moment that Zant new, Ganondorf wasn't going to resurrect him, the thought probably never even crossed his mind. Not to mention, insulting him. Insulting his people, the Twili could understand, hell, he'd even turned them into Shadow Beasts! To hell with all of them! But, after all he'd done for god, how his god had believed in him . . . all for naught. A means to an end . . .

As Zant's thoughts of betrayal and anger got the best of him, he became blind to the battle going on before him. He missed Ganondorf taking over Zelda's body-leaving Midna motionless on the ground-and transforming into a massive beast of great power. Zant's mind was gone, his childish behavior not allowing him to accept and understand at first. It wasn't fair! How dare he be so mistreated! Just like his days serving in the castle of Twilight. _It. Wasn't. Fair. **Not at all.**_

Outside his view, Midna-coming back to the hero's side-assisted in battling the beast until he too fell to the ground, seemingly dead. From there, the fight continued, making its way outside and onto horseback.

When Zant's mind came back, he found himself alone in the room. Angry, he flew out, high into the air, searching for Ganondorf. It didn't take long. He found him sword fighting with the hero inside a barrier. From where he floated, the Twili could tell the fight most definitely wasn't going in Ganondorf's favor. Now, if he'd resurrected him, Zant knew that this fight would have been won long before this.

For the briefest second, the Twili wondered where Midna had gone, but he found that he no longer was interested in her. Yes, he still held plenty of hate and anger and desire for bloodshed but it no longer was directed at her. His eyes of hatred were set on Ganondorf. The person he'd called a god. The person who had left him for dead. The sudden thoughts made Zant grow cold, and, as if attuned to his bidding, the Twili's body became one again. His eyes darkening dangerously.

The Twili made no move when he saw the hero's blade closing in.

Not even an eye twitch was issued when Ganondorf was driven to the ground and the blade entered his stomach. Zant merely floated there, invisible, ever watchful of his past god and master.

On trembling legs, Ganondorf forced himself up, the sword deeply impaled into his stomach. Even from here, the Twili knew he was dying but, one look in his golden eyes and he saw that Ganondorf had no intention of dying today. Somehow, his go- . . . this man would drag himself from death itself, no matter the cost.

"Do not think this ends here . . .The history of light and shadow will be written in blood!" Ganondorf was glaring at the hero and princess, gasping for air.

Zant narrowed his eyes and came to a conclusion. He felt the air alive with energy and knew his desire had been granted when he felt a raw, living connection with the large man on death's doorstep. They were one at this moment. Twili and man, one soul, one body at this given second. He could feel the pain from the hero's blade, taste death in his mouth, and a desperate fatigue clinging to the man's arms and legs.

They truly were one.

Zant stared at the man before him and smiled.

He hadn't resurrected him, never even planned to from the start. He'd seen him crying and bashing his skull on that balcony and thought: 'I can use this one, he'll be easy to control in order to achieve what I want.'

"You didn't save me, so . . . " Never taking his eyes off the larger man, Zant snapped his neck to the side in such a way that would kill any living creature, but the Twili was already one hour into death. It had no affect on him. But, Ganondorf was a different story.

Zant looked back down on the man, finding his eyes white with shock and death, a lovely combination that made the Twili utterly satisfied. Ganondorf stood there for a few seconds, as if not realizing that his soul was departing, that it was his time. That, no matter what, he was going to die and he had no say in it. With a last shuddering breath dying on his lips, Ganondorf crashed to the earth, nothing more than a lifeless corpse.

Zant was left smiling, a sense of accomplishment overwhelming his senses. Indeed, he hadn't ruled long and he hadn't killed Midna, but at least he'd had the last laugh on Ganondorf.

Slowly, the Twili closed his eyes, his body becoming twilight once more. Perhaps he'd meet Ganondorf again. If they did, would he know that it was him, his second in charge, that had dealt the last blow? Well, if they were to meet again, Zant couldn't wait, he was childish that way. After all, a man whose powers rivaled that of a god was bested by one simple twist of his own neck, by a dead twili. Now that was one for the history books!

Zant gave a childish laugh, grinning widely as he floated upwards, the wind humming a strange tune in his ear as the clouds parted around him. He felt strangely comforted as he ascended and drifted away into whatever after-life was in store for him.

* * *

So, I came up with this random one-shot after watching a Twilight video on YouTube and going to bed really late. I'd only been in bed for fifteen minutes when this entire plot hit me. I quickly proceeded to write this on my phone and the next day, writing it fully on the computer. And here we are! It's not what I usually write, I'm more for a longer plot and character development but this was a nice change.

Truly, I wasn't trying to make Zant into a good guy, far from it. I actually just wanted to write what I thought was his reasoning in killing Ganon was. Now, there are other coolers ideas for it that I've heard but I liked the idea of this when I thought of it. Please tell me what you think of it! I'd love to hear so please make sure to review if you can.

Thanks to all who stopped to read this one shot!

Have a blessed day, luvs.

-Jinx of the desert


End file.
